Unusual Remedies
by changed currents
Summary: In the space of time left by his boredom, Yuuri writes. short oneshot.


**Kyrura: Yuuri likes to write.**

 **Yuuri: I do not!**

 **Kyrura: You do now, Joeri. Don't argue. So this will basically be Yuuri writing to waste time and recover from his omnipresent boredom. Short oneshot, shouldn't be that action-packed, just full of the Yuuri we all love!**

 **Joeri: I don't- WHO CHANGED MY NAME?**

 **Kyrura: Thanks, Reiji, for your hacking help! Now, onto the story. Enjoy, and please, R &R!**

* * *

Saying Yuuri was bored would be a major understatement at the moment.

The star duelist of Academia was in that mood where every basically every slightest thing annoyed him. So he had spent his boring day sulking around his room and playing with a lock of his purple-cabbage-like hair, Predator Plants cards strewn all over the bed.

"Yuuri-"

"Go away."

 _knock, knock!_

"Get out of here."

Even the sound of the dinner bell didn't elicit a response from him. Yuuri was in no mood to shove the horrible cafeteria food down his throat while his pitiful underclassmen chatted at the tables nearby. It would just push him to summon Starve Venom and blow up the cafeteria right there.

The Fusion boy blew out an angry puff of air and slammed a fist onto the wooden desk he was sitting at. An unfortunate pen that was lying on the surface popped up and clattered back down with the loudest noise that had come from the room in all day, which annoyed the absolute _hell_ out of Yuuri.

He took the pen in his hands, and was about to chuck it across the room in a rage, when he stopped and just stared at the pen in his hands. It was a metal pen, with a fancy fountain tip and ink cartridges that were a pain to have to keep on switching out.

 _What do we do with a pen, kids?_

 _We write with it!_

That was the thought process that happened to go through Yuuri's head.

He reached into one of the drawers on the desk and pulled out one of those archaic spiral-bound notebooks (really, who uses these anymore?) and flipped the page open.

Cringe.

It was full of his childhood drawings of duel disks, Fusion cards, and stick figure renditions of the Obelisk Force and the Professor. He could feel the embarrassment and also the full-blown cringe coming on as he flipped through approximately thirty pages of the stuff before coming to a clean sheet.

Staring at his pen a bit longer, Yuuri finally put the tip to the paper and began to write.

一月，十四日 **（January 14, for you English people.)**

 _I can't take this any longer.  
The Professor must really hate me to put me through this kind of torture: the feelings of boredom. I swear, he's purposely holding back __the exciting missions just to annoy the hell out of me, and then wait for me to blow up in his face before making me do something to earn the mission._

 _I wonder why he does that to his right-hand operative? Who knows? It's the Professor we're talking about. He does what he likes._

 _Speaking of the Professor, I heard from one the officials that commands the security rooms that the Professor apparently abandoned his son and wife back in Standard to come here. I wonder why he did that, too. Who leaves a son and wife behind just to move to another dimension?_

Yuuri laughed at the irony. He had never known his own parents. So why was he writing that? No matter, anyway. It wasn't like the Professor would find it anyway.

 _They also said his real name is Akaba Leo. Isn't Leo the name of that corporation that makes the cards and duel disks over in Standard? If he was living such a successful life there, why come here?_

 _I mean, surely, he was born there, right?_

Yuuri paused, a disturbing thought crossing his mind before continuing.

 _This monotonous activity is somehow slightly therapeutic, however. It just calms you down-that idiot counterpart of mine really should sit down and write something sometime, instead of yelling at people to call him his proper name._

 _There's no one to duel-all those so-called "top students of Academia" are pushovers. They use the same deck that's so easy to beat with my Stave Venom, those stupid Ancient Gears. That's why they're called "Ancient"._

 _Apparently, there was this really ancient teacher from back then used these cards and for some reason, Akaba Leo decided to a make it a tribute to him. I think his name was "Chronos" or something like that, similar to the name of the Pendulum Magician my Standard counterpart apparently has. Still, I won't believe a "Pendulum Summon" until I see it._

There was a loud, annoying knock at his door. "Yuuri-san."

"What, Barrett?" snapped Yuuri irritably. "I am busy."

"The Professor requests your presence in his throne room," Barrett replied in a monotone. "I am here to escort you, so kindly open the door."

"I can walk to the throne myself, Barrett," Yuuri drawled, his tone still irritable. "Go tell the Professor I will be there promptly."

Barrett let out a breath. "I'm afraid the Professor has instructed me to escort you and you only. I will be waiting outside."

"Too stupid for a field mission, hmm?" Yuuri sneered, toying with the pen. "Especially after you let Serena slip from between your fingers...again."

A loud snarl came from the other side of the door, before a fist slammed into the wood. "I am not here as a little thing to take out your annoyance on, Yuuri- _san,_ " Barrett snarled, sarcasm dripping from the word _san._ "I am a soldier of Academia, and I do not know why the Professor is making me take such special care of you. But you _will_ come out, or I will come in and get you myself!"

"Patience, Barrett," simpered Yuuri. "I will be out momentarily."

He sighed and returned his attention to the notebook in front of him. Yuuri had always had neat script. It was written in his genes. No matter how messy he wished it would be, it stayed in that curling script.

 _I guess I have to go now. Just for future reference, Barrett annoys the hell out of me._

 _~Yuuri_

Yuuri slammed the notebook shut and slid it into one of the drawers on his desk, throwing the pen carelessly onto the smooth wood surface. It didn't matter, anyways, if he broke it. He would just get a new one.

Then, without a backwards glance, he exited the room, the door slamming behind the Fusion ace.

 **Kyrura: I said it was short.**

 **Joeri: It was stu- FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY CHANGE MY NAME BACK.**

 **Kyrura: Reiji, don't, thanks. R &R!**


End file.
